Ultimate Spider-Man II: Battle for New York
by theSuperNerd
Summary: After Peter Parker's death, his best friend Justin Stark, the son of Iron Man, decides to carry on his legacy as Spider-Man and avenge Peter's death by hunting down the Green Goblin.
1. Chapter 1

_Ultimate Spider-Man II: Battle for New York_

_Chapter 1_

_Justin Stark woke up to hear mechanical whirring, once his eyes were wide open, he saw that his dad Tony Stark was in his room getting into his Iron Man armor, everything was on but his helmet. "Good morning, champ! Just wanted to make sure you were awake before I left." he said. "Before you leave meaning: "before I go and risk my life for the greater good of humanity, then yeah, your wakeup call was a success." Justin replied. He hated the fact that his father was Iron Man, the fact that everyone in New York City and the entire world knows that Tony Stark was Iron Man. It not only put his father's life in danger, but Justin's and his mother's in danger as well. "I mean, do you really have to be Iron Man, there are like a thousand or more super-heroes in New York, why do you have to be one of them?" His father just smiled and said "When the time comes, you'll know" before having a machine put his helmet on and then catapulting out of the Stark Enterprise building/house. "BE CAREFUL!" Justin said as he watched his dad fly off to fight crime, not knowing if he would ever see him again, it felt new every time, even though he's dealt with it for the past 14 years, it never became something he got used to. He sighed as he went to the bathroom to do his usual routine of showering, brushing his teeth, and brushing his hair, he went to his room and put on a grey Midtown High zip-up hoodie and blue jeans, grabbed his backpack, and went downstairs to have breakfast. "Morning, Justin" Pepper Stark said, "Good morning, mom" Justin grimly replied. "Honey, don't be so sad, your father is a hero. In a way, this city is like a war, and he's one of the brave soldiers that do their best to protect us." "Yeah, a bravely stupid soldier" Justin replied back. Justin admired in a way, but he would never say it. "Don't talk about your father like that, just know that he loves you, I love you." "Thanks, mom, I love you too" Justin said as he finished his food, put his dishes in the sink. "Now come on Justin, let's get you to school."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Justin entered the doors of Midtown High, he tried to find Peter Parker, his best friend. Peter was a bit older than him, shared either the same or higher IQ, and had two beautiful girls, his other best friends Gwen Stacy and Mary Jane Watson, in love with him. But those are not the only reasons why they're friends; Justin befriended Peter out of admiration, admiration of how Peter dealt with life, and death. How he dealt with the death of his Uncle, his uncle Ben. It surprised Justin that he pulled through, after how close he said they were, he even got a job taking pictures of Spider-Man, who he also admired because he never revealed his identity, unlike his father. Peter was strong, and that's what Justin loved about him. He looked up to Peter, he was like the big brother he never had. Justin searched all around but didn't find Peter, but he did see Gwen and MJ, they were with a girl. A light skinned girl with black hair, dark green eyes, and the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, and luckily, they were coming his way. "Hey, Justin" Gwen said "This is our friend Jessica Gomez, she just..." "So this is who they've been talking about, the infamous Justin Stark." Jessica said "Well, I wouldn't say infamous, I'm just a normal guy." Justin said modestly "Wow, you're cute and you're not self-centered, you're a real cool Guy.", "You're not too bad looking yourself, as a matter of fact, you're not bad looking at all, you're beautiful, you mind if I take your picture?" "No, I don't mind at all." Jessica replied, he got out his phone and took her picture, her smile was beautiful, to Justin, it was like the sun shined on her and graced her with radiance, something he would never say out loud, especially not now, he saved the picture and named it "My Future GF" and put the phone back in his pocket. "Thanks" he said "Hey, you can shoot me anytime, see you around?" "Yeah, see you around. Jess" She smiled as she, and Gwen and MJ ran off. Justin watched her walk away until he heard the sound of Peter's voice next to him. "You guys only talked for a minute and already she's Jess?" Peter said "Could you help me get out of this locker?" "Locker Knocker Time again?!, that's the 5th time Flash has done this, in a row, this week!" Justin said agitatedly "Yeah, but there's nothing I can do about it." Peter said sadly "OK, but there is something that I can do!" Justin angrily replied. Peter had qualities, but standing up for himself wasn't really his strong suit. He angrily and anxiously searched for Flash, lucky for him, Flash and his teams of goof-balls weren't that hard to find, they were outside crowding around as Flash was smashing a teens face into a lunch plate full of spaghetti. "FLASH!" Justin yelled. A muscular built, blonde haired guy walked up to him. "Well if it isn't my favorite duo, Iron Wimp and Puny Parker" Flash said. Everyone laughed except for Gwen, MJ, and Jessica, who were in front of a really large crowd "Looks like everyone's about to see The Lunchtime Special" Flash said as he came closer and closer to Justin and Peter. Justin was ready; he pushed Flash, sending him crashing into the lunch tables.

"I'm an athlete, I work out every day, I train with you and your group of morons every day, if you wanna step to me, you might wanna bring your A-game instead of your F-game, but since that's your grade every year, that's probably all you know." Everyone laughed, including Gwen, MJ, and Jessica.

"Now, leave me and Peter, and everyone else you torment! Alone, or I'll show you what a real hard knock life is, Trailer Trash! or should I say EUGENE!" Everyone oohed, but the fighting chant came soon after, from nearly everyone with the exception of his friends. Peter backed away, but didn't run off instead, he put up his fist, he was ready, and so was Justin.

"OK, THAT'S IT YOU LITTLE CREEP!"

Flash ran up to Justin, but Justin just punched him and kicked him in his stomach, Flash got back up and tackled Justin to the ground and starts to punch Justin in the his face, now punching in a carefree way, Peter gets in pushes Flash away from Justin and punches Flash in the face. Flash, now bleeding tries to punch Peter, but he dodges every move, until he almost got tackled by one of the jocks while jumping in mid-air, giving Flash enough time to go head first into his stomach, but was kneed in the face and fell to the ground. Justin wondered how Peter was so agile, he always failed gym class up until a year ago, he turned from the worst student in gym to the top, and it was always strange. Just as Flash was about to get up Justin grabs him and slams him into the lunch plate of spaghetti. Just as Flash was about to get up, Gwen stepped in. "Flash, I hope to see you, at my house. Today for your tutoring, and hopefully it's better than last Friday because that was very disappointing. Let's just go to class, OK." "Yeah, whatever" Flash said, pushing the plate off the table, and all of a sudden, Peter caught it. He caught it and put it back on the table. Flash just turned is back to Peter and ran away. "Wow, man, nice reflexes" Justin said "You held your own pretty good out there, man", "Yea, let's just go to class."

Chapter 3

Justin was zoned out; his head was in his arms, which were on his desk. He hoped he knew whatever the science teacher was talking about. "Man, I shouldn't have reacted like that" Justin thought "Sure, I made Flash look like the idiot that he is, but it feels so stupid now." He was getting ready to fall asleep until he heard someone. "That was brave what you did out there, but stupid. It was bravely stupid." Justin looked up and saw Jessica, sitting next to him and smiling. "Y-You talkin' to me?" Justin said coyly "Yeah, who else? you're lucky the principal wasn't there" "Yeah, I- I could've gotten suspended. I was just trying to get him to stop bullying my bud Peter over there. I just don't like it when he's picked on, he's like the brother I never had, and if anything happened to him, I-I-." "I get it, Justin, and besides, that jerk deserved it, he tried to flirt with me after beating the crap out of the 3 guys!" Jessica said "Not your type, huh?" Justin replied. They both laughed. "Mr. Stark, do you care to share with the class what you and Ms. Gomez find so funny." the teacher asked "We-" Jessica "We were laughing at the idea of pigs flying, its scientifically impossible." Justin said laughing, Jessica catching on started laughing too. "Yes. I guess it is impossible, but you two should focus on the upcoming assessment instead of flying pigs." the teacher said "Will do." Jessica said. The teacher started to lecture about how the predator in the animal kingdom could ultimately become the prey. "Nice save" Jessica said "Just add science to every excuse, well, for this class anyway." They both snickered. The bell rang school was over. Everyone left the classroom and headed out. "Hey, Jess, wait." Jessica stopped "What?", "I know we only met a few hours ago, but, do you think I could get your number. This isn't me trying to date you, it's just that I consider you a friend and- and-" "I get it, Justin" Jessica said as she took his phone and put her number in it. "Call me sometimes, just not ALL the time" she said jokingly as she walked away.

Later

It was 10:30 PM. Justin was at Aunt May/Peter's with MJ and Gwen watching TV, he tried to call Peter but he wasn't picking up, he checked his Twitter, nothing. His Facebook, nothing, he must've been sleep. He searched to see if Spider-Man had a profile, nothing. "That was stupid" Justin thought "Every villain would know where he was."

"I wonder where Peter is" Justin said, "Justin, you don't know" Gwen replied "Know what?" "Justin, do you think I could talk to you in the kitchen for a minute." "Ok"

They went to the kitchen.

"I can't believe Peter never told you" "Told me what?!" Justin said agitatedly "Peter is- Peter's Sp-"

Then all of a sudden, there was a loud BANG! Everyone ran outside.

Justin saw a green beast running away, it was the Green Goblin, Justin had read about him on the Daily Bugle's website. But then he saw Spider-Man. No, Peter. Peter? "Peter Parker is Spider-Man!" "That's what I was trying to tell you?!" Gwen yelled. They rushed over to Peter. Aunt May came out,

they talked to each other. But Peter eyes glossed over. This couldn't be happening. Peter couldn't be... "NO! No, this is a dream" Justin thought. He pinched himself, he pinched himself repeatedly, and it wasn't a dream. Justin collapsed to the ground and cried. His best friend, his brother, his idol was... dead. And it was all because of that MONSTER! Justin got on his


End file.
